Daddy Discord, and Daughter Screwball
by Tipsyrainbow
Summary: This is my fanfic of MLP. In this story, it tells Discords side of the story, along with his young filly daughter Screwball. Watch the show or this won't make any sense. Well what's the fun of making sense anyway? But this shows what happened 100 years ago, and the present time. And what would happen if he broke out again? Discord has a wife, and Discord married Harmony! O.o plz rd
1. A big happy family

**This is my fanfic of MLP. It's about Discord, his wife, and most of all, Screwball their daughter. Yes, I believe Screwball is Discords daughter. I also believe that there was a time that Discord was peaceful. You know, not chaotic or destructive. I believe that Discord acts the way he does for a reason. **

**Disclaimer: I NOT OWN MLP, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INTHE FOLLOWING.**

The purple filly, Screwball, danced in the yard. She bounced up an down, letting her purple and white swirled curls fly wildly. At that time, she was just a filly. Discord watched his daughter from the window. He smiled at his beautiful creation. Discords wife, Harmony, prepared their lunch.

**Back up, back up. I know what you're thinking. Discords wife? Harmony? This is a time when Discord was actually kind of peaceful. His wife Harmony had changed him. Harmony was a alicorn by the way. They had a odd daughter named Screwball. She had strange swirled eyes. Screwball is a real character by the way. Back to story!**

"Screwball! Discord!" Harmony called. "Lunch time!" Discord walked outside, and scooped his daughter up in his arms. He kissed his daughters cheek, and walked inside.

"Daddy! Daddy! Do I have my cutie mark yet?" Screwball squealed. Discord playfully turned Screwball upside down, holding her by her legs, and inspecting her flank.

"No. But I assure you my dear, you'll get it soon enough." They walked inside, and Set Screwball at the table.

"Mommy? Daddy? Can we go on a picnic today?" Screwball asked. Discord and Harmony looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course dear." Harmony said soothingly. Discord kissed his wife, and picked up Screwball again.

"I'll pack everything. You two go outside for a bit." Harmony said. Discord lifted his daughter, and propped her up on his shoulders.

"Let's go Screwball. I'll give you a piggy back ride!" Discord yelled walking towards the door.

"Yay!" Screwball cheered. The purple filly grabbed her daddy's neck, and held on tight. They walked outside, and Discord gave Screwball a piggy back ride. About a half an hour passed, as time flew while your having fun, and Harmony was still inside. Discord was getting worried for his wife. He set Screwball down, and walked inside to see his wife.

"Harmony?" Discord called. No answer. He walked into the kitchen to find that Harmony was no where to be found. He quickly scanned the house. His wife was not there. All he could find was a present in the attic. It was to Screwball. He put it aside.

No one could find Harmony. One minute she was there, and the next gone. Discord and Screwball were devastated. He gave Screwball the present finally, after months of looking for his wife. It was a small yellow and orange hat, with a green pinwheel kind of thing on top. Screwball got her cutie mark after Discord took her to a baseball game to try to cheer her up. It was a screw next to a baseball.


	2. Loss can change ones self

Discord paced the room. "It doesn't make sense! No sense! Where did my beloved Harmony go!?" Discord chanted. Screwball watched from afar. She was still a filly. They heard a knock at the door. Screwball went to answer it.

"H-hello?" She asked silently through a crack in the door.

"It's me!" She heard her aunt Gold sun say. Screwball opened the door wider letting brightness fill her dimly lit house.

"Auntie Gold sun? What are you doing here?" Screwball asked.

"I came to check up on you. Is your father still acting up? Chances are, your mother's dead." Gold sun whispered into her nieces ear. Discord walked up to Gold sun, and started chanting nonsense.

"Discord, your not making any sense!" Gold sun said in shock.

"What's the fun of making sense!?" Discord replied insanely. Discord laughed maniacally. Discord was a magical creature. He was not a pony. But was made of all sorts of creatures. Like, he had the hand of a lion, and the wing of a pegasus. He was able to make anything he imagined up. But he never used it much.

"What are you talking about Discord?" Gold sun started getting worried.

"Chocolate rain! Hahahaha! That's what I'm saying!" Discord yelled. He conjured up a pink cloud, and chocolate rain poured out of the cloud.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Screwball asked. 'Till now, she was silently watching horrified as her father went insane. Discord looked at the purple filly.

"My dear Screwball. I have figured it out! We will rule together, and create destruction and confusion throughout Equestria! That is... If you will come with me?" Discord asked almost pleasantly to his daughter. Screwball thought this over. Rule with the closest thing she had to a parent, or to lose him and ask Princess Celestia for help. She knew the _right _thing to do, but her heart told her otherwise.

"Of course I'll go with you daddy. I would be so lonely without you..." Screwball said cuddling her father. Discord stroked her mane as Gold sun watched in horror.

"Dear Celestia... I've gotta go get help..." Gold sun muttered under her breath. She galloped out the door to get help.

"It's no use!" Discord called. A smile tugged on Screwball's lips. This was going to be fun.

**Grrr... Writers block! *bangs head on laptop* Anyhoo! Back to story! No need to vent my problems on you!**

Together Discord and Screwball created chaos throughout Equestria. Ponies feared and coward underneath them. This went on for a while. Princess Celestia found the greatest power though. The Elements of Harmony. At this name, Discord and Screwball obviously remembered their beloved Harmony. They were both turned into stone by The Elements of Harmony. By six elements to be exact. Honer, kindness, loyalty, beauty, laughter, and magic. These six elements together were The Elements of Harmony. Discord and Screwball were separated after they turned to stone. Discord was kept in a museum for children to look at in Pony vile. Screwball however, was kept in the palace in Canterlot. One hundred years pass, and the seal keeping Discord and his daughter under lock and key broke apart. This is the current time.


	3. Freedom!

Screwball fell to the ground. She looked around confused. Last she remembered was fighting off The Elements of Harmony with her father. She cringed at the word 'harmony' even though she walked the dark path, she missed her mother so. The room was dark, so she guessed it was the middle of the night. Where was she anyways? She felt as though she'd been standing in the same position for a long time, because all her muscles ached, and she was barley able to stand.

"Hello?" She called nervously. She would be full of confidence, but her daddy was no where to be found. She was scared instead. "D-daddy?" She called. No answer. "Daddy I'm scared. Where are you?" She started sobbing into her hooves. She laid down and rested her head on them. She drifted off to sleep.

Discord broke free! He knew exactly what was happening. Finally! The moment he awaited. He looked around.

"One hundred years I wager?" He asked himself. He looked around for his little daughter. She was no where in sight. The only ponies he saw was a group of fillies arguing. They were apart of the class that had walked by? There were three of them. Two girls and a boy. Discord tapped one of their shoulders.

"Hello my dears, I think your class just left." Discord said with a laugh. The little white filly turned.

"Oh! You're right! Thank you miste-" The filly saw Discord, and choked on her last word. Her scream pierced all the ponies around's ears. They all screamed, and ran off into the direction of their class. Discord dusted himself off, and walked in the opposite direction to find Screwball.


	4. Screwball finds the elements

Morning came too early. Screwball rubbed her eyes, and stretched. Screwball's eyes widened in disbelief. She was in the castle.

"Where am I?" She asked the empty room. It seemed no one was up yet, so she had time to be mischievous. She sneaked through the room to see if she could do anything. She came across a giant door, with a small keyhole in the middle. Great, it can only be opened with alicorn magic. Screwball sat back on her flank, and thought. She came up with an idea of how to get in. She was pretty good at picking locks. Well, this wasn't an ordinary lock but it would have to do. She took a pin out of her hair, and started picking the lock. It broke as soon as it entered the hole. Great. Another disappointment. She grabbed her second, and last, pin, and tried again. This time, she concentrated all her magic into the pin. She may be a earth pony, but she was still the offspring of two magical creatures. A alicorn, and a draconequus.

**If this wasn't mentioned before, Discord is a draconequus. A draconequus, is a a creature with a pony head, and the body of all sorts of animals. As the cutie mark crusaders said, he created confusion, chaos, and well... evil... Their arguing had released Discord if you didn't know. Let me describe it to you... The word "draconequus" is composed of the Latin "draco" and "equus", meaning "dragon-horse". Discord is a combination of many body parts from different creatures. His head is horse-like, much different from the other character's head styles, with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, and a goat beard. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake. While Discord is technically a chimera, which is a creature with parts from multiple animals, this term is not used in the show. There's your lesson on my little pony! Back to story...**

The pin glowed light purple as it slipped into the key hole. The door opened slowly. Screwball danced around happily, because she unlocked the door. A box lay inside. It was covered in assorted jewels and gems. It was a beautiful box, but Screwball could care less. What she wanted to know, was what's inside. She opened the box. The Elements of Harmony lay carefully inside. Screwball shrieked and dropped the box, scattering the elements. Five necklaces and a tiara scattered the floor. Screwball picked them up, and put the box as it was as if it had never been touched. She then backed out of the room and shut the door. She hit someone, and fear shot through her body. She shrieked and whipped around to see her smiling father. She dropped the elements, and said

"Daddy!"

"Hello my little terror. It seems you have found The Elements of Harmony. Good. Now we can hide them before we're turned again."

"Turned? Where have you been? Why did I wake up in the palace? What's going on!?" Screwball demanded. Discord explained everything that had happened, and the situation they were in.

"But why did we break free?" Screwball asked.

"I'm guessing that it's because Celestia and Luna are no longer connected to The Elements of Harmony, and they found a new six to represent friendship. The six we need to watch for is, Fluttershy the element of kindness, Applejack the element of honesty, Rainbowdash the element of loyalty, Rarity the element of generosity, Pinkiepie who is my personal favorite, the element of laughter, and most of all, Twilight sparkle the element of magic. There are two earth ponies, two pegasus', and two unicorns. All of them are about your age. got it? I'll be teasing them. You hide the elements in the book, The Elements of Harmony Ok?" Screwball nodded, and took the elements, and galloped away. Discord smiled remembering Screwball's childhood. He zapped himself into the window when he heard the princess approaching.


	5. Chaoticon jake

Screwball dashed down the long corridor hoping to find a way out, for she had never entered the palace before. She saw a saddlebag in the hall. She quickly threw the elements in, and buckled in it. She now was able to calmly walk through the halls, and since no one other than Celestia knew that Discord had a daughter or that she was still alive, Screwball was safe. She walked up to a guard.

"I'm lost, and hungry, and I don't know where to go... How do I get to Pony vile?" Screw ball asked with a lip quiver for effect. They guard showed so much pity, Screwball almost laughed.

"That way little pony. A train is going there in a half an hour. You better hurry up." The guard said hardening his expression. Screwball raced to the train. A half an hour passed, and just as the guard said, a train was ready. Screwball climbed in, and walked to the empty back car of the train. It would take about five hours to Pony vile, so she had time to spare. She lay on top of the bag, and drifted to sleep.

Screwball's ear twitched as she heard the door open and close. She lifted her head to see a colt about her age. He had a navy blue knit hat pulled over his eyes, and a matching scarf pulled over his nose. He also wore some navy blue rimmed glasses. He was a white colt, but his face was shrouded. She couldn't tell if he was a unicorn or a earth pony. But he had no wings. He also had a black mane. Screwball snapped out of her inspection, to find that he was staring at her eyes. Screwball gave a small cough, and said

"So, who are you, and what are you doing back here?"

"I came back to get some peace and quiet. I had no idea anypony was back here." He answered. Screwball realized that he was staring at her eyes. She looked away.

"Well there is. What's your name anyways?" She asked.

"People call me Black because my name's so weird. You don't wanna know."

"Try me."

"Chaoticon Jake. My parents were messed up. But, I guess you could say my cutie mark goest along with it. He showed me his flank. It was a purple question mark.

"Chaoticon Jake. Huh. I'm Screwball."

"Call me Black." They shook hooves.

"Ok. Mind taking the winter clothes off so I can see your face?"

"Oh, yeah." He took the hat, glasses, and scarf off. He had black eyes. They were swirled like Screwball's. He was a unicorn. The black eyes were hypnotizing. Is that what her eyes looked like!? Screwball gasped.

"Y-your eyes!" She stuttered.

"Didn't think you'd be surprised."

"What species was your mother and father?"

"Don't know. Why?" He put his scarf and hat back on.

"Because..." She looked around the room, then dropped her voice to a whisper. "My mother was a alicorn, and my father is a draconequus."

"Your the daughter of a princess!?"

"Yeah, but she's long dead. Hey where are you going anyways?"

"Pony vile. I ran away from home, and I wanna start a new life."

"Yeah I have some errands to run in Pony vile. I won't stay for long though."

"Oh... Well, see you there." He said as he walked out the car door. Screwball relaxed, thankful he had not asked what was inside her saddlebags. She still had about two hours 'till Pony vile, so she could finally sleep peacefully.


End file.
